Running Back to Baker Street
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: They met trying to escape the pain of heartbreak. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the immortal she once loved. Her innocence calmed the madness in his mind. Bella believed she would never see him again after she was kidnapped by the Cullens. Getting a call, and help from an ally,she risks everything to get back to him. Will Sherlock and Bella be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue me**

 **AN: Sorry for the long absence! Nothing is speaking to me but I managed to grab this out of my head. Hope y'all like it**

 _ **I missed him so much. I want him back!**_

 __ _Isabella 'Bella' Swan was pissed. She had been kept in a house in the middle of God knows where for nearly six months and hated it. Why was she there? Well, apparently, Alice Fucking Cullen had seen her future change after she'd met Sherlock Holmes in London and decided that Edward's happiness was more important and had arranged with the rest of the family to grab her and take her to wherever she was now._

* **Bella POV***

I still didn't understand why. Edward had abandoned me to do whatever the hell he wanted and now that I had moved on, he decided that he wanted me back. I had resisted all his attempts thus far in communication or anything of that nature. I had also, not trusting Esme, asked that Rosalie either cook or buy my food. I'd seen the look of hurt on Esme's face, but no longer cared what the woman was feeling. All of them had abandoned me and as far as I knew, had taken me from my true chance at a life.

So far, the only people I even dared trust were Jasper and Emmett. Both men had reacted violently when they had been told just how I had been brought to the house. It had been the first time I had truly seen them as the vampires they were. Emmett had even gone as far as to rip both Edward and Alice's heads off and toss them into the snow. He and Jasper helped Rosalie prepare my meals and even kept Edward away. The only person I had not seen during my time with the Cullens was Carlisle. I never heard his voice or even felt his presence in the house. Where was he and was he even alive?

I sat on the bed and tried to keep the memories of my time with Sherlock in my head, hoping that memories wouldn't be all I would have of the man I had grown to love. I smiled as I remembered the day we had met...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _I sighed as she tried to read the map and the street signs at the same time, regretting that I hadn't taken Renee up on the offer of getting an official tour guide and driver. Finding a good stopping point, I sat at a table, ordered a meal and a drink while I tried to catch my breath and figure out where I was going to go next._ _ **At least Renee gave me plenty of money for whatever I needed.**_

 _I had joined Renee and Phil in London for a long Christmas break. Charlie wanted me to get out of town and heal from the Cullens' abandonment. I was going back to finish out my senior year, but for now I just wanted to put Forks and the memories of the Cullen family out of my mind. Thinking about them made me rub the bite mark on my arm. Edward might have thought I'd forget all about him, but that bite made sure that I never would._

 _Finishing my meal and setting my next point of reference on the GPS in my phone, I left the cafe and started walking away. I had just turned a corner when I ran into something hard and began to fall. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up before I hit the hard ground. Pulling away slightly I said, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." "Obviously. Are you lost?"_

 _Looking up, I caught the eyes of the man that had kept me from falling. They were a pale gray color, which was strangely soothing to me._ _ **Probably because of all the time she spent around those with gold or red eyes.**_ _Laughing I said, "Actually no. My destination is just around that corner. I was trying to get my camera when I ran into you."_

 _The man smirked a bit, as did his companion. He said, "Let me welcome you to London, seeing as you are a tourist." "What gave me away?" His companion laughed as the first man said, "Well, you have the GPS set on your phone, obviously because you were irritated with using a map. The large bag you hold has enough room in it for personal items, a camera and a few small souvenirs but not much else. Not to mention that you seem a bit ruffled. No doubt from having to deal with the map in the first place and also from wondering why you didn't just get a cab or a tour guide."_

 _ **Damn he was good**_

" _Wow, I'm impressed Mr..." "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." He turned and said, "This is my associate Dr. John Watson." I shook Dr. Watson's hand before turning back to Sherlock and saying, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Holmes. So tell me, is Westminster Abbey worth the fuss?" He smirked and said, "Why don't I show you and let you form your own opinion." Watson went to say something and Sherlock said, "We'll get back to the case Watson, but for now we go to church."_

 _Putting out his arm, he and John escorted Bella to Westminster Abbey and also to a few of her other destinations._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I spent a lot of time with Sherlock and John during my vacation, which suited Renee just fine as it helped her believe that I was getting over Edward finally. _**Which I was.**_ Sherlock was so different from Edward in so many ways. He was a gentleman, but he didn't make me feel like I was a fragile little flower. I even helped out on a few of their cases while I was with them.

The one thing that troubled me, as my friendship with Sherlock became more, was that I couldn't tell him about my past with the Cullens. He had noticed the bite mark on my wrist, but never questioned me about it. It was as if he knew that I couldn't talk about it, even though I wanted to. I didn't want to have any secrets between us that didn't have to be there.

Towards the end of the second week of my vacation, Sherlock had actually asked me to move in and finish my schooling in London. I was happy to do so, considering that I was helping him and John with their consulting business and because I was slowly falling in love with Sherlock. Since I was legal adult in both the United States and England, all I had to do was apply for citizenship. Renee was all for it, happy that I was my old self again. Charlie took a little convincing, but once he learned that I had put the Cullens behind me and that I would be living with a detective and a doctor, he was fine with it. _**Not my fault that I didn't tell him that Sherlock was just a consultant**_

The day I was taken, I had just taken the paperwork I needed to get my citizenship to the right people to get it processed...

 ***** **FLASHBACK***

 _I was walking towards the nearest market, having decided to make my Grandma Swan's stroganoff for dinner when my phone rang. It was John. Answering I said, "Yes John?"_ _ **"So how was the government office?"**_ _Giggling I said, "Not too bad. Luckily I got a guy that actually likes his job. He confirmed that I'd filled it out correctly so I should be getting all the necessary papers in about a month. I've got temporary stuff until then. How's Sherlock?"_ _ **"Bored apparently. Our last case was too easy in his opinion. So do I need to get dinner while you cheer him up?"**_ _"No, I'm getting the stuff for dinner now. I think there is a stack of untouched cases on my desk. Check those..."_

 _I got cut off as I was dragged into an alley, dropping my phone in the process. As I was pinned to the wall, I could hear John shouting my name and shouting for Sherlock. My face was roughly turned away from my dropped phone and I was in shock at who was holding me: Edward Fucking Cullen._

 _He smirked before holding a rag to my mouth and dragging me to his car. Before I passed out, I caught a glimpse of Alice sitting in the driver's seat._

 ***** **END FLASHBACK***

When I'd woken up, I was in a newer version of Edward's room hearing him spout how sorry he was about leaving me and how we'd be together forever now. I didn't buy any of it. He'd left me, with no protection from Victoria or any other vampires that came into Forks and found me. Luckily the Pack had taken care of her and Laurent when they'd showed up.

I screamed at him to get out and to go to hell. Same went for Alice after she told me that she'd seen my future and it wasn't with Sherlock. When I'd called her bluff and asked her what had happened on Charlie's birthday, she'd huffed and walked out. I'd laughed, knowing that she hadn't seen squat since Charlie and I had been on the Rez that day and I'd taken to wearing a charm to block her since they'd left.

Since the day I'd woken up, the only people I'd let near me were Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I was broken out of my memories by a knock on my door. Knowing that it wasn't Alice or Edward, since they never knocked, I said," Come on in." Jasper walked in with my lunch, setting it down on the desk as he asked, "How are ya doin' darlin'?" "As well as can be expected Jasper. But to be honest, I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I have to get out." He nodded and said, "Well, maybe this will help." He handed me my phone. Looking at the door I asked, "What about...?" "Out hunting and shopping for you. I convinced Alice that you needed some space and Edward went with her to keep track of you through her." Right as he finished his sentence, the phone began to ring.

Hitting the answer button, I asked, "Hello?" It was John that said, _**Bella? Thank Christ. Where are you?"**_ "I don't know John. How's Sherlock?" _**"Not good. You need to get out and come home. He needs you."**_ John took a deep breath before he said, _**"He's been going like mad since you left. He's been searching everywhere for you. What happened?"**_ Not able to tell him the whole truth, I gave him an abbreviated version of my kidnapping, substituting masked strangers for the Cullens. John said, _**"Can you escape?"**_ I looked to Jasper and getting a nod I said, "Yes I can John."  " _ **Okay, I'll arrange a pickup with Mycroft. Since your kidnapping, he's been the only one besides Mrs. Hudson that's been able to keep Sherlock from going off the deep end."**_

I knew exactly what he meant by that. When Sherlock and I first met, he had been trying to kick a drug habit that was proving very difficult. I helped him the best I could, and before I'd been taken, he was clean and somewhat sober. A panicked look came on Jasper's face, so I said, "John, I'll contact you when it's safe. They're coming back. Tell Sherlock that I...that I love him and I will see him soon." I didn't wait for his reply before hanging up and hiding the phone in my tampon drawer. Grabbing a pad of paper, I wrote **How are you going to get me out of here?** __I've got someone on the outside waiting. Edward, Alice and Esme are going hunting tonight. Emmett and Rosalie will take you to him and he'll get you back to London **.** __ **What about you?** I'm leaving with you, but I'm heading out with a few nomad friends _._ __ **Why?** Because I'm tired of being something that I'm not. **I need to ask. Where is Carlisle?**

Jasper smirked as he wrote: He went to the Volturi and took their offer to rule with them. Alice, Edward and Esme went against him for the last time. They'll get theirs soon Bella, I promise.

Jasper burned the paper in my fireplace just as Alice and Edward burst into my room. Edward looked suspicious, but since the evidence was gone and I was munching on my sandwich, there was nothing he could complain about. Alice dragged about 50 bags to my closet and immediately started throwing all of my current wardrobe out. Jasper sneaked it into a duffel bag, telling Edward that he'd burn it later

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Edward, Alice and Esme went to hunt, practically running out of the door when I mentioned that I possibly was going to start my period soon. Edward, not caring about the rest of his siblings, ordered them to stay behind and keep watch while they went. Jasper stood outside for the longest time, not coming in until they were long out of his range. He and I packed up, as did Rosalie and Emmett, before getting into his truck and driving out. I was surprised when a few minutes later, a large russet wolf started running along the side of the truck, as did a large silver grey wolf. Jacob and Leah. Now we had a better chance since Alice couldn't see when the Pack was around. I didn't even think to ask Jasper or Emmett how they'd gotten them there. I was just happy that now I could go home.

Just as we reached the airport, Jacob and Leah shifted before giving me tight hugs and explaining how the rest of the escape was going to go. Leah was going with the three of them to give them a chance while Jacob was going to London with me to keep Edward from finding me as long as possible. I gave Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and wished them all good luck before getting on the plane with Jacob. Our pilot turned out to be Peter Whitlock, one of the newborns that Jasper had turned and freed while he was in Maria's army. I settled in and tried to relax as Peter took the plane into the air.

I knew that Edward would come looking for me when he returned to the house. I wasn't stupid to believe that he wouldn't. But for the time being, I would relax as best I could and enjoy my freedom. But more to the point, I would enjoy what time I would have with Sherlock and make sure to love him for every day that I had him

 ***Two Days Later***

Jacob and I finally reached Heathrow Airport. I had called John once we'd been a safe distance away from the takeoff site. Sherlock hadn't believed him when John told him that I was coming home, but he had gotten ahold of Lestrade and Mycroft to arrange a safe pickup for me and John swore that he would make sure that Sherlock would be there.

Jacob had been awesome company during the plane ride, same went for Peter. They kept me calm and eased me back to sleep whenever I had a nightmare. Jacob was beyond happy that I wasn't becoming a vampire, even though it meant that I wouldn't be with him. Peter was even happy and even hinted that my future was bright. When I asked how he knew, all he said was, "I just know shit."

Finally we reached the airport. Jacob and Peter went first, making sure that no one was there that shouldn't be. I looked out the window and was disappointed. Sherlock wasn't here. I saw John, Lestrade and Mycroft, but not Sherlock. Sighing, I grabbed my bag and exited the plane behind Jacob.

As I walked towards the car, I saw John knock on the roof and point towards me. I stopped, not sure anymore if I was safe. The door opened and Sherlock nearly fell out in his haste to get to me. I dropped my bag and ran towards him. When I reached him, he practically crushed me in his arms and seized my mouth with his. We kissed for the longest time before he released me and said, "Welcome home Bella." Crying happy tears I said, "It's good to be home Sherlock." He grabbed my bag and we got into the car and left.

 ***Six Months Later***

It took sometime after I got back for things to get back to normal. I did end up telling Sherlock, John and Mycroft the truth behind my abduction. Mycroft wasn't completely surprised, which made me think that perhaps that government agencies knew more than vampires thought they did. I only told them because Peter assured me that nothing bad would happen if I did. He wouldn't tell me anymore than that though.

Jacob stayed for a few months, leaving only when he heard that Billy was sick and needed him home.

Sherlock and I progressed further in our relationship, still going slow as I went to university and got a degree in handwriting analysis and literature so that I could help them with their cases, but also do what I love. John and Molly, whom he had started dating not long after I was taken, got married and were soon expecting their first child.

It was that joyous occasion that led to Sherlock and I being out in London, shopping for Molly's baby shower for a gift.

Since John and Molly hadn't found out the sex of the baby, Sherlock and I were flying blind when it came to getting a gift. We finally decided to get them the crib and everything that went with it to help out. We had just stepped outside the shop when I saw them standing across the street.

 **Edward. Alice. Esme.**

All three of them had red eyes and were very pissed off. The fact that they weren't hiding what they were in public made me very afraid for my life, Sherlock's life and the lives of the people in the streets. Sherlock saw me staring and when he saw who I was staring at he asked," Is that them?" At my nod, he took out his phone and pressed a series of numbers before putting his back in his pocket. I quickly assumed it was a message to Mycroft and didn't speak about it to throw the three immortals across from us off that trail.

Alice was rubbing her temples, which made me grin, as I knew she only did that when she couldn't See anything. Edward was pinching his nose, which I knew he did only when he couldn't read a mind, or if a mind was thinking something 'inappropriate'. Esme just looked pissed, as if I had done something to hurt her and she was going to punish me for it.

Sherlock took my hand in his and began leading me down the road. I saw Edward snarl as we walked away, but I trusted Sherlock and whatever plan he had in place to get rid of them once and for all. We kept on walking down the road, the people around us growing fewer and fewer as we went further down. We reached the end of the road and I thought I saw someone standing in the distance, but blew it off as a trick of the light. Sherlock and I stopped, turned and were greeted by the sight of the three Cullens standing behind us.

Edward immediately yelled, "Isabella, get your ass over here now! How dare you leave me for this man!?" "Like you left me for some bullshit reason? Grow up Edward! I've moved on, just as you expected me to." Sherlock stood in front of me a little, somewhat shielding me from Edward. Edward sneered as he said, "You think you can protect her human? I will snap you like a twig, but not before I make you watch me take her like the animal that she is."

"No you won't Cullen." Edward and the other two whipped around at the voice, not able to do anything as the vampire pinned Edward to the wall while another pushed out a dark fog that surrounded Alice and Esme. They collapsed while Edward struggled to free himself from the first vampire's grip. That vampire turned his head and said, "Marcus, they are subdued." A much older vampire came forward and said, "Pity, I was hoping they'd put up more of a fight." He came forward to Sherlock and I and said, "Be at peace. You are safe here."

He stared at us for the longest time and just when I was about to say something he said, "I have seen quite a few Bonds in my time Isabella Swan and I can say with all honesty, the Bond between you and this young man is the brightest one I have seen in quite a long time." He turned to Sherlock and said, "Marcus Volturi. I am one of the three leaders of the vampire world. I was meeting with your brother when he got your message. I decided to come out and handle this problem myself." He went to one of the hooded vampires cutting off anyone coming our way and said, "Start a pyre." They did and soon a reasonably sized fire was blazing.

Marcus turned to Edward and said, "For your crimes against humanity and attempts to keep this young lady from her true Soul Mate, you are hereby sentenced to Death Edward Masen. Demetri, you may proceed." Sherlock pulled me close as Demetri pulled Edward away from the wall and pulled him apart before throwing each and every piece in the fire.

Marcus then turned to Alice and Esme, who were being held up by the fog. He said, "Alice Brandon and Esme Platt, you are guilty of the same crimes and shall suffer the same fate. Your Mating Bonds were false and have been severed with no problems in regards to the two men you kept Bound to you falsely. Alec, just place them in the fire." After the two women had been burned to a crisp along-side Edward, the fire was doused and the ashes scattered.

Marcus turned back to Sherlock and me and said, "Normally, having knowledge of our world would result in both of you becoming vampires or being killed. However, I have no desire to extinguish that bright light you share. You are officially under the protection of the Volturi for the rest of your lives and that of your children's lives. Live and love in peace." He then walked away, followed by Demetri and Alec.

Sherlock turned to me and asked, "Was that it?" I giggled and said, "I know. I was expecting something much more dramatic." Sherlock smiled and we went back to what we were doing. As we walked back towards Baker Street, Sherlock turned to me and said, "I want to meet your father." "Why? He already knows about you and approves." "Because I want to give you this and I don't think I should until I meet him in person." He took a ring box out of his coat and opened it. Inside was an antique amethyst engagement ring. I looked up and said, "I'll book a flight as soon as we get home."

 ***** **Epilogue***

Sherlock and I went to Forks about a week later. He did get Charlie's permission and even did the proposal on one knee. Neither of us wanted to wait to get married, so about 6 months later, Sherlock and I tied the knot in front of Westminster Abbey.

After we got married, Sherlock and I did a brief honeymoon in Ireland before returning to London and starting the rest of our lives together. A few years after we married, I gave birth to our first child, a boy we named Alistair.

As far as the supernatural world went, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett visited us a few times; same went for Peter and his mate. Carlisle even came to visit, his red eyes a startling change. He apologized for not helping me more after I was taken and vowed to keep an eye on my family himself for as long as he was in existence.

Sherlock and I spent the rest of our lives living everyday to the fullest. Running back to him was the best thing I had ever done and I would, if ever given the chance to do things over, do it all over again.

 **AN: That's all folks! Now if y'all want an outtake or two sometime, just PM a request and I'll do my best to get one out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the long awaited, requested, part 2 of Running Back to Baker Street. This is basically the story, told from Sherlock's POV.**

 **It took so long to write this because Sherlock is a complex character and I wanted to do him as much justice as I could. I just hope that I did so without changing the character too much**

 **Those who have read the first part of the story will probably notice that some changes have been made to script from the first part. This was due to me wanting a different look and eyes to the story. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I am working on several things at once, including a new story that is almost done. So I hope you enjoy this update and let me know what you think**

 **Running Back to Baker Street- Sherlock POV**

 _Six…six months without her_

 _Where are you Bella?_

It's been six long months since Bella disappeared. Mycroft has been using his contacts to try and find her, but she has literally disappeared off the face of the planet. He told me yesterday that he had one last avenue to check, but he'd leave it until he'd exhausted all other routes.

Meanwhile, I sat in my chair, staring at the wall and twirling a capped syringe between my fingers. Thus far, John and Mrs. Hudson had kept me from slipping, making sure I kept the cap on. Not that it mattered since Bella had taken care of it a long time ago.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _This case is so damn complicated! I need to relax!_

 _I sat on the couch, pulling my kit out from under it. I had to hide it there so Bella wouldn't find it_

 _After injecting the small amount of drug into my body, I leaned back and tried to let my mind relax. Just as I felt the drug start its work, I heard Bella's voice from the door as she asked, "Why do you do this to yourself Sherlock?" Wincing at the fact I'd been caught, I opened my eyes and said, "I need more perspective for the case."_

 _She sighed and said, "This isn't the way to do it and you know it. Sherlock, I don't want you to lose that brilliant mind of yours. It's one of the things I like about you." I smiled and said, "I know. It's just…difficult." She sighed again and said, "Well actually, it isn't. You've been giving yourself saline injections for about a month now." At my look of surprise, she shrugged and said, "Found it all and swapped it with John's help." I stared at her in awe before seizing her mouth in a gentle kiss._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

 __Bella brought life to the house, ever since the day I met her…

 _ ***Flashback***_

 __ _After hitting another dead end, John and I had decided to take a walk to try and clear our heads. We had just turned the corner when I felt someone bump into me. The person began to fall, so I grabbed their wrist to keep them from falling over. As she stood firmer and pulled away, she said, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." "Obviously. Are you lost?"_

 _She looked up, revealing the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. She laughed and said," Actually, no. My destination is just down the road. I was trying to get my camera when I ran into you."_

 _I smirked and said, "Then let me welcome you to London, seeing as you are a tourist." She smiled and asked, "What gave me away?" John laughed behind me as I said, "Well, you have the GPS set on your phone, obviously because you were irritated with the map. The large bag you have has enough space for personal items, a camera and a few small souvenirs but not much else. Not to mention that you seem a bit ruffled. No doubt from dealing with the map in the first place and also from wondering why you didn't get a cab or a tour guide."_

 _She looked at me in awe as she said, "Wow, I'm impressed Mr…" "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." I turned and said, "This is my associate, Dr. John Watson." She shook John's hand, introducing herself as Bella Swan before turning back to me and saying, "It's very nice to meet you both. So tell me Mr. Holmes, is Westminster Abbey worth the fuss?"_

 _I smiled and asked, "Why don't I show you and let you form your own opinion?" John stepped forward, no doubt to remind me about the case, but I said, "We'll get back to the case Watson, but for now we go to church." Holding out my arm, the two of us escorted Bella to Westminster and a few of her other destinations._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

 __We all became friends after that, Bella spending a majority of her time with us. Bella even helped on a few of our cases.

As time passed, my feelings for Bella grew. Yet I held back from telling her. There were times I would catch her staring out the window, rubbing the strange bit on her wrist. I never asked about it, sensing it was something she couldn't tell me. Still, I didn't want to lose her.

So, towards the end of her vacation, I asked her to move in and finish her schooling in London. John was fine with it, having spent more time with his mysterious new girlfriend than at Baker Street. So Bella moved into 221B and we slowly started our lives together.

I'll never forget the day she was taken…

 _ ***End Flashback***_

 __ _Bella had gone to the citizenship office to file her paperwork, leaving John and I to our own devices. We had just finished a case and none of the others interested me._

 _So in other words…I was bored_

 _BORED!_

 _I had just started some tea when John ran into the flat shouting, 'SHERLOCK!" When he saw me, he asked, "Do you still have the tracker software on Bella's phone?" Nodding, I said, "Of course I do, why?" He fiddled with the computer for a few moments before he said, "Bella called after she left the citizenship office. We were talking when she screamed. I heard some shuffling around before the phone went dead."_

 _He brought up the tracker program and was typing in her number when I said, "Do a last know location search. If her phone was destroyed, you won't be able to find a current location." He nodded and did the search. According to the software, Bella had just been a few blocks away when her phone went dead. I dialed Lestrade and told him what was going on. He said he'd meet us there with Forensics in 10 minutes._

 _As John and I left, I called the one person I thought I'd never call for help. When he answered, all I said was, "Mycroft, I need your help."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Six months later and Bella was still missing

Lestrade's forensic team had recovered a few things, but none of it made sense. The prints that were found on Bella's phone belonged to a dead 17-year-old while the van had been rented by a dead girl that had died while committed to a mental hospital. It made no sense at all. At least until Mycroft was told.

He told us, John and myself, that now he could contact his last possible avenue and that he would get back to me as soon as he heard back. John practically had to drag me back to Baker Street.

 ***A week later***

Mycroft had summoned us, saying that he'd found something. He was on the phone when we arrived and had just hung up when John received a text from an unknown number.

 _Dial this number in two minutes if you want to get Bella home_

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Taking the chance, John dialed while Mycroft signaled for me to be quiet in case it was a trap or hoax

" _ **Hello?"**_ John said, "Bella? Thank Christ, where are you?" _**"I don't know John. How's Sherlock?"**_ John gave me a brief glance before saying, "Not good, he needs you. He's been going mad and searching for you like crazy. What happened?" Bella started spouting off something about masked kidnappers, but for some reason I knew she was lying. Not intentionally, but because she was trying to protect us.

John asked, "Can you escape?" There was a long pause, which made me fear the worst, but then she said, " _ **Yes I can John."**_ John looked at Mycroft, who nodded prompting John to say, "Okay, I'll arrange a pickup with Mycroft at Heathrow. Since your kidnapping, he's the only one besides myself and Mrs. Hudson that's been able to keep Sherlock from going off the deep end."

She said something else that I didn't catch and then John hung up. He turned to me and said, "She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she'll contact us again when she's a safe distance away." Mycroft stood and said, "I'll get everything set up and have a team waiting at Heathrow."

I nodded, yet I didn't believe anything that was happening. Until I saw her and held her in my arms, I wouldn't believe anything

 ***Two days later***

According to John, Bella was safely away and landing on a private airstrip at Heathrow. Still in doubt over how easy this had been resolved, I practically had to be dragged to the airport by John.

Sitting in the back of Mycroft's car, I waited for the plane to land. John was standing outside with Mycroft, supposedly keeping an eye out for the plane and any possible threats to us. Lestrade was also there, talking with who I assumed was the pilot or someone else airport related. I merely sat there, waiting to see if wither my dreams, or worst nightmares, came true.

Suddenly, a private jet appeared on the horizon, a black streak across the rising dawn. It set down gently, stopping a few yards from the car. I saw a few of Lestrade's men slowly emerge as the hatch door opened. A large, russet skinned man emerged first, holding his hands up and grasping a passport. Hopes dashed, I kept my eyes down and tried to keep from reaching for the syringe in my pocket.

A sharp knock on the hood forced my eyes up. John merely pointed towards the plane. Looking, I saw Bella emerging from the plane, a large duffle on her shoulder. She looked around, sighed in what was obviously disappointment and slowly made her way to the car. Taking a deep breath, I scrambled out of the car.

When Bella saw me get out, she dropped the bag and ran towards me. Jumping into my arms, she wrapped herself tight around me and I could feel her body shaking with tears as we embraced. Not wasting any more time, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, hard.

Releasing her, I whispered," I love you Bella Swan." She bit her lip as she whispered, "I love you too Sherlock." She wrapped herself around me again and I carried her back to the car and back to Baker Street.

 ***Six months later***

The first few months after Bella returned were the hardest. She suffered the most horrific nightmares that had Mrs. Hudson and myself wondering just what in the hell happened. It took almost until Christmas just to get her outside the flat. As for what did happen, Bella didn't say a word. When asked, all she would say was, "It's not safe."

It wasn't until our meeting with Mycroft and Lestrade that she finally told us everything. We were waiting to speak with Mycroft when Bella got a text. I could see her relax completely as she read it before putting her phone away and taking my hand in hers. When she saw the look on my face, all she said was, "It's safe now."

Once again, Lestrade asked her what happened. This time, she told us everything. Meeting the Cullens, all the dangers they'd put her in, their abandonment, the abduction and ending her story with who helped her get away and how they were able to do it. Mycroft asked, "Why keep it a secret Isabella?" She held up her phone and said, "One of the newborns that Jasper saved, Peter, has an odd gift. He'd tell you that he doesn't have one, just that he 'knows' shit. He told me that it was safe to tell you. But just you four can know. No one else." Bella then looked at me, as if waiting for my reaction

I merely pulled her close and whispered, "This changes nothing Bella. I love you."

After that, we all went our separate ways

 ***Two days later***

Bella had dragged me shopping as we had to get a gift for John and Molly's baby shower

 _That's right, John and Molly_

The two had begun dating not long before Bella entered our lives and had tied the knot not long after her return. In fact, their wedding had been the first time since Bella had stepped out of 221B since her return. I will never forget the look on John's face, or mine, when Bella walked Molly down the aisle.

Now we were looking for a baby gift. Which wasn't easy since neither John or Molly would reveal the gender. After going to several shops, Bella and I finally decided to just get the crib and bedding John and Molly asked for and be done with it. We had just walked out of the shop when Bella grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me to her as she froze on the sidewalk. I followed her line of sight to the three individuals standing on the other side of the road.

Their appearance, or more importantly their eyes, alerted me to the fact that they were the immortals Bella had educated us about. The slight fear in her eyes, coupled with the grip she had on my arm, told me that these three were those who had taken her all those months ago.

Discreetly pulling out my phone, I sent a code to Mycroft, alerting him to their presence and asking where to lead them. Gently taking Bella's hand, I began leading her down the road to a deserted part of town. I wanted to lead them away from the public and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three immortals begin to follow us.

Reaching the start of an alley, I led Bella down it just as Mycroft sent a reply code, telling me that someone was on their way. Who it was, he didn't say. I just pulled Bella closer and continued down the alley.

Just as we reached the dead end, I briefly caught sight of someone on a roof, just as the boy yelled, "Isabella, get your ass over here now! How dare you leave me for this man!?" Bella shouted back, "Like you left me for some bullshit reason? Grow up Edward! I've moved on, just as you expected me to."

I moved in front of Bella, appearing to shield her from the immortals. The one called Edward sneered as he asked, "You think you can protect her Human? I will snap you like a twig, but not before I make you watch me take her like the animal she is."

A voice from behind him said, "No you won't Cullen." The boy and the two females whipped around at the voice, but were unable to fight due to one pinning the boy to the wall while another produced a thick, dark fog that surrounded the females and caused them to collapse. The one pinning the boy to the wall said, "Marcus, they are subdued."

An older gentleman stepped out of the shadows and I knew that he was immortal. Not by his red eyes, but by the power that seemed to radiate from his person. He briefly glanced at the three as he said, "Pity, I was hoping they'd put up more of a fight." He came over to Bella and myself saying, "Be at peace. You are safe now."

He then stared at us for the longest time and just when Bella was about to speak, he said, "I have seen quite a few Soul Bonds in my time Isabella Swan and I can say with all honesty, the Bond between you and this young man is the brightest one I have seen in quite a long time." He turned to me and said, "Marcus Volturi. I am one of the three who rule the vampire world. I was in a meeting with your brother when he got your message and I decided to handle this problem myself."

He turned to one of the immortals standing guard and said, "Start a pyre." One was soon started and quickly brightened the alley. Marcus' gaze turned cold as he faced the boy and said, "Edward Masen, for your crimes against humanity and attempts to keep this young lady from her true Soul Mate, you are hereby sentenced to Death." Denetri, you may proceed." I pulled Bella close to me as the one called Demetri pulled the boy from the wall, ripped him apart piece by piece and threw every single bit in the fire.

Marcus then turned to the two females, who were still being consumed by the fog, and said, "Alice Brandon and Esme Platt, you have been found guilty of the same crimes and shall suffer the same fate. Your Mating Bonds were false and have been severed with no problems in regards to the two men you kept Bound to you falsely. Alec, dispose of them." After the two females had been burnt to a crisp along with the boy, the fire was doused and the ashes scattered.

Marcus turned back to us and said, "Normally, having knowledge of our world would result in you both, as well as your family, either being turned or being killed. However, I have no desire to extinguish the bright light you share. You and your family are officially under the protection of the Volturi for eternity. Live and love in peace." He then vanished before our eyes, followed by Alec and Demetri.

I turned to Bella and asked, "Was that it?" She giggled and said, "I know. I was expecting something much more dramatic." I smiled and quickly led her back to the main part of town. As we headed back to Baker Street, I turned to Bella and said, "I want to meet your father." "Why? He already knows about you and approves." Taking a deep breath, I said, "Because I want to give you this and I don't think I should until I meet him in person."

I opened the ring box to reveal the amethyst engagement ring I had picked out for her. She gazed at it for the longest time before she looked up at me and said, "I'll book a flight as soon as we get back home."

 ***Epilogue***

Bella and I flew to Forks, Washington about a week later. I did get her father's permission, as well as his thanks for saving Bella. He later told me that he was well aware of the world he was living in and was happy that his daughter was with a nice, HUMAN guy. I proposed on one knee, knowing it would make Bella happy. Neither one of us wanted to wait, so about 6 months later, Bella and I married in front of Westminster Abbey.

After we married, Bella and I did a brief honeymoon in Ireland before returning to London and starting the rest of our lives together. A few years later, Bella gave birth to our first child, a boy we named Alistair. John took a photo of me holding Alistair for the first time and I still can't get over the look of awe on my face as I held him in my arms.

As far as the immortal world went, the four that brought Bella back to me visited often and spoiled Alistair rotten. Carlisle, the former leader of the Cullen coven, also visited, swearing to keep an eye on our family himself for as long as he was in existence.

Bella and I lived every day to the fullest, never forgetting how close we came to never having the future we now have.


End file.
